


with volumes left to choose (let's say i love you)

by rachel222



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, post-tda, post-twp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel222/pseuds/rachel222
Summary: "Kit was convinced there was nothing better in the whole world than kissing Ty. The feeling of Ty’s lips, soft and warm against his, one hand tangling in his hair and the other toying with the frayed edge of his worn-out pyjamas, was more wonderful than he could have ever imagined."





	with volumes left to choose (let's say i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Just your garden-variety makeout fic lol. Title is taken from the song Novels by Rusty Clanton.
> 
> The kissing gets pretty heavy, but there's no smut or anything.
> 
> This is set after The Wicked Powers, so probably like 4-ish years after The Dark Artifices.

Kit was convinced there was nothing better in the whole world than kissing Ty. The feeling of Ty’s lips, soft and warm against his, one hand tangling in his hair and the other toying with the frayed edge of his worn-out pyjamas, was more wonderful than he could have ever imagined. 

He sighed contently against his boyfriend’s lips as Ty adjusted himself ever so slightly so that he was straddling Kit’s hips and pressing his back firmly against the bed’s headboard. Kit groaned softly, hands digging into Ty’s lower back. Ty tugged softly at Kit’s shirt before reaching underneath, placing his palm flat against Kit’s taut abdomen, then moving lower to tap his fingers gently against Kit’s hips. His other hand, meanwhile, gently travelled down from Kit’s hair, nails scraping ever so slightly along the back of his neck, before skimming down passed his collarbone, and landing on his chest. Kit’s whole body felt like it was being burned from the inside out, flames licking the parts of exposed skin where Ty’s fingers passed. 

Ty gripped Kit’s shirt again and pulled away just enough that they were no longer kissing, but their chests and foreheads still rested against each other’s. Kit knew his chest was rising and falling at an embarrassing rate for a Shadowhunter with relatively good stamina, but Ty’s was too, and if he concentrated just hard enough, he could almost feel’s Ty’s racing heart beat against his chest.

Kit’s eyes were still closed, head tilted back against the headboard, hands plucking at the waistband of Ty’s pyjama bottoms. Ty smiled softly at this and tugged at Kit’s shirt once more. 

“Isn’t this mine?” 

Kit grinned, eyes still closed. “Yeah,” He was beginning to catch his breath. “Why? Do you want it back?”

Ty didn’t reply, only pressed his lips against Kit’s throat, kissing his Adam’s apple before moving over to insistently suck against his pulse point. This drew a sharp gasp and breathy moan from Kit, which Ty let himself indulge in momentarily before sharply moving away and promptly stripping Kit of his shirt.

Kit wasted no time in divesting Ty of his shirt as well before pulling him back down and eagerly continuing their kiss. 

There had been so many nights in the last few years where he’d woken up, reeling from his dreams filled with gray eyes, soft hands, and warm lips. Still enveloped in a sleepy haze, he’d allow himself a few precious moments to think of Ty in a way he could never allow in the harsh light of day. Dreams of Ty smiling at him, pulling him close and kissing him senselessly.

Except now it wasn’t a dream. Ty really was here, mouth hot and slick against his, pressing them down against the very same bed Kit had woken up heartbroken in so many times before.

“Ty,” Kit whispered against his boyfriend’s lips. 

Ty watched him, a dark, hungry look in his eyes. “Lie down.” Kit immediately obliged, pulling Ty’s long, lean body over his.

It was intoxicating, the weight of Ty’s body pressing against him. As with everything he did, Ty kissed with a focused intensity that made Kit’s toes curl in anticipation. Moving on to his elbows so that he could use them as leverage, he pressed his body harder against Kit’s, pushing them deeper into the mattress, and wrinkling the sheets beneath them. Kit could only watch in awe as Ty moved again, settling himself a little above Kit so he could look down at him. He lay above Kit, pupils blown out, cheeks flushed, lips parted and swollen. He looked utterly —

 _“Beautiful.”_ Kit could only stare in wonder as Ty leaned down, softly brushing his lips against Kit’s, and repeating himself. _“You are so beautiful.”_ He peppered kisses along Kit’s cheeks, jaw, and down his throat. 

They’d already been together for a while now, but that didn’t stop Kit from feeling like his brain was short circuiting every time Ty said something like that. 

Kit’s eyes fluttered, and he could manage to stutter out a breathless, “Me?” in response.

Ty smiled against Kit’s neck, his long eyelashes tickling Kit’s skin. “Who else would I be talking to?”

Kit knew he wouldn’t be able to respond without his emotions getting the better of him, so instead he simply cupped Ty’s cheek and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Kit curved his arms behind Ty’s shoulders, pressing firmly against his back, as his legs curled around his Ty’s rolling hips. 

“Kit,” Ty moaned, eyes unfocused, hand gripping the pillow Kit’s head rested on.

Kit let out a shuddering breath, reveling in the way Ty’s body was responding to his actions. Their lips moved feverishly against each other’s, relishing in the dizzying sensation of being so close.

After some time, their frenzied kisses slackened to a slow, languid pace, and Kit felt as though he was floating. They maintained their deliberately unhurried pace, Kit gently tracing the runes on Ty’s back, while Ty tenderly stroked Kit’s cheek with his thumb. Ty hummed contently as Kit ran his hands along his bare spine.

Reluctantly, Kit pulled away to catch his breath, and Ty moved his lips down, showering Kit's jawline and collarbone with kisses. 

His lips then traced a maddeningly light and slow path across Kit’s chest and down his sternum, before travelling even lower. Kit’s muscles tensed beneath Ty’s lips as he grazed them against his stomach. He bit his lip and twisted his fingers gently into Ty’s hair, while his other hand grasped at the now-tangled bedsheets. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kit wondered if it would ever stop feeling like this—if being close to Ty in this way would ever stop feeling so mind-numbingly intense, like sparks were bursting off of every inch of his skin, prickling fiercely against any spot Ty touched. 

Eventually continuing his journey down, Ty’s lips never left Kit’s skin, brushing light as air down Kit’s warm, flushed body, nipping maddeningly against Kit’s hips, as the tip of his nose brushed softly against the sensitive skin by his boyfriend’s bellybutton. Ultimately, he stopped just below Kit’s navel, at which point, Kit, already panting, had to remind himself to keep breathing. His whole body felt as though it had been simultaneously sucked into a vacuum and set on fire, heart hammering so relentlessly against his ribs that he could feel the pressure in his ears.

Kit felt himself trembling, vibrating with excitement, as Ty fingered the waistband of his sweatpants. He pressed another kiss just above the undone tie of Kit’s pants before slinking back up Kit’s body, running his tongue along Kit’s sternum. Kit’s hips bucked and back arched up towards Ty’s mouth as he did this, and let out a disappointed whimper when Ty resumed his place above Kit, resting his arms on Kit’s chest, settling just far enough away that he was out of easy reach for Kit’s lips.

Kit decided to take advantage of this moment of pause to unashamedly ogle his boyfriend. He looked pleasantly rumpled, hair mussed, lips kiss-swollen and glistening, eyes sparkling, with the most stunning rosy flush covering his usually milky skin. His eyes were resting on Kit’s bobbing Adam’s apple, but Kit knew Ty was perfectly aware of the fact that he was not-so-subtly eyeing him. In response, Ty reached down and tenderly ran his finger along Kit’s jawline. Kit’s lips pulled into a soft smile as he leaned into Ty’s touch, and as he did, he saw Ty move ever-so-slightly closer and bite his plump bottom lip.

He looked so simply happy Kit couldn’t help the fierce burst of pride he felt. He had spent so long in this very bedroom feeling heartbroken, thinking he had meant nothing to Ty, and now here they were, and Kit could see in the other boy’s eyes, pure, genuine peace and happiness—and it was because of him! Ty was looking at him the way he knew he always looked at Ty, with complete reverent adoration. _He_ made Ty happy.

Kit felt overcome by sheer, implacable joy, and for a moment, could do nothing else but stare at this boy that he adored so _so_ much.

Finally, he reached up and caressed Ty’s cheek, tracing Ty’s bitten bottom lip with his thumb. Ty released his lip and smiled, pressing a cheeky kiss to Kit’s thumb.

Kit giggled, and Ty’s face pulled into a wide, radiant grin. 

“I love you,” Kit’s heart stuttered.

Of course, Ty had said it before—had said it countless times since they’d started dating, but Kit suddenly felt flattened by the weight of his emotions. Maybe it was because they were lying in his bed in Devon, where he’d spent so long trying to get the burning humiliation over his first ‘I love you’ out of his head, but hearing Ty say those words in this moment made him want to cry from relief, from happiness, from awe. 

He opened his mouth to reciprocate the thought, but instead whispered, “Say it again.”

Clear affection sparked in Ty’s eyes as he leaned down and lovingly pressed a soft kiss to Kit’s trembling lips.

“I love you.” He spoke softly against Kit’s lips.

His lips drifted across Kit’s face, kissing his cheeks, forehead, eyelids, the tip of his nose, the curve of his jaw.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Kit tangled his fingers into Ty’s hair and pulled him towards his mouth, pouring every emotion he felt into the kiss. He hoped Ty understood. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
